


The World Above

by Dee_Alyson_15



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: AU, Gods, Happy Ending, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Alyson_15/pseuds/Dee_Alyson_15
Summary: Небольшая история о новых богах и большой любви Короля Загробной Жизни.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/M. Shadows





	1. Прибытие

Мэтт не знал, как всё это произошло.  
Этим утром он договорился с Магнолией, что заберёт её из школы, ведь из-за пандемии город постепенно вымирал и все люди запирались в своих квартирках, школы переходили на домашнее обучение, магазины закрывались, а поскольку Магнолии было только 14 и она, к сожалению, ещё училась в школе, ей нужно было забрать учебники.  
Ладно, это ещё нормально.  
То, что было совсем ненормально - в школе начался пожар, унёсший жизни нескольких учителей, начавшись в одном из классов, и Магнолии пришлось спасать второклассников, выводя их через запасной вход.  
Это кошмар.  
То, что не входило ни в какие рамки - спустя несколько минут пожар чуть не убил её, Мэтту пришлось вмешаться и увести её, а воображаемый друг Магнолии вытащил обоих из горящей школы.  
Вот где вещи становятся очень странными.  
Через некоторое время они неслись в чёрной колеснице, в которую были запряжены чёрные лошади, и парень успокаивал плачущую Мэг, сам не понимая, что происходит.  
Позвольте объяснить.  
Мэтт был обычным парнем, ветераном войны, который практически всю жизнь был одинок, и с которым постоянно происходили странные и печальные события. Родители? Умерли незадолго до его возвращения домой. Трое школьных друзей? Пропали без вести. Девушка? Бросила, оставив ребёнка на его руках. Впрочем, он её понимал - сколько раз он обещал себе, что не станет одним из родителей-подростков, которые из-за разных причин загубили себе жизнь, но серия роковых случайностей привела к тому, что было у него сейчас. Так он и жил, чувствуя, что в свой 31 год он прожил тысячу лет, воспитывая девочку, названную в честь цветка, и хотя он не считал себя лучшим отцом в мире, каждое утро он вставал с постели ради неё, даже тогда, когда депрессия и ПТСР хотели, чтобы он провалялся там весь день. Готовил ей завтраки, отвозил в школу, читал детские книжки и старался проявлять доброту и внимание.  
Чем старше она становилась, тем больше его волновало то, что его дочь была одинока, как и он всю свою жизнь - в 7 лет она начала постоянно ему говорить, что у неё появился друг Джейсон Вурхиз, который играл с ней, пока папы не было дома, и говорила об этом до сих пор. Потом у Мэг появились настоящие друзья, правда, жившие очень далеко, и большую часть времени она проводила дома, читая книжки.  
Колесница всё взмывала вверх, пока наконец не приземлилась около мрачно выглядящего дворца, вокруг которого всё было не так, как в реальном мире - тут и там гуляли призраки, небо было тёмным, как в самую беззвёздную ночь, а около ворот гигантский трёхглавый пёс гулял взад-вперёд, щёлкая всеми тремя пастями.  
Воображаемый друг Мэг вышел из колесницы и подал обоим руки - он выглядел в точности как Джейсон Вурхиз из фильма Пятница, 13е, но стоило ребятам выйти, он превратился в скелет, одетый в смокинг и с тромбоном за спиной, и провёл их мимо пса в огромный дворец, точно так же жестом приказывая идти за ним.  
\- Вот так, - грустно сказала Мэг. - Всю жизнь думаешь, что с тобой дружит Джейсон, а он оказывается Мистером Дудцом!  
\- Я не понимаю, что происходит, - пробормотал Мэтт. - Почему мы в Аиде? Мы умерли? Это галлюцинация? Что за…  
\- Добро пожаловать, - прошелестел чей-то голос, - Добро пожаловать в замок нашего повелителя. Чувствуйте себя как дома. Мы видим, что у вас множество вопросов, но скоро вы получите на них ответы, просто следуйте в зал, и вы встретитесь с ним.  
\- Какой ещё повелитель? - спросила Мэг. - Что всё это значит? Кто вы?  
\- Мы - спрайты, духи смерти, - произнёс невидимка. - Вы - живые смертные, часть пророчества, и вам было предопределено оказаться в Загробной жизни, в замке её короля, Бога Смерти и Судьбы.  
\- То есть, Аида? - спросил Мэтт, но голос ничего не ответил, и ребята увидели, что пришли в огромный зал, посреди которого стоял длинный стол со множеством сидений - в его главе стоял трон со множеством серебряных украшений, вероятно, предназначенный для этого самого короля.  
Мэтт отодвинул один из стульев, и Мэг села рядом с ним, по её лицу было видно, что ей было одновременно и страшно, и интересно. Кто-то невидимый пододвинул к ним стаканы и налил в них воды из кувшинов, и откуда-то издалека к трону подошёл силуэт, причём совершенно бесшумно, как кошка.  
Этот кто-то сел на трон, и в тусклом свете ламп ребята увидели человека, чьё лицо было спрятано за белой страшной маской, одет он был в плащ, а на его голове была серебряная корона с рубинами, блестящими, как капли крови.  
\- Добро пожаловать, Мэтт, - произнёс он шёпотом, который, тем не менее, был прекрасно слышен. - Наконец-то мы встретились спустя много лет. Тебя волнуют многие вопросы, так что позволь мне рассказать всё, что может дать на них ответы.  
\- Было бы очень неплохо, - ответил Мэтт. - Как раз самое время тебе нам рассказать, что за херня происходит. Это ты повелитель, о котором эти невидимки говорят?  
\- И что это за место? - спросила Магнолия, прижавшись к другу.  
\- Добро пожаловать, юная Магнолия, я тоже рад тебя видеть. Не бойся, я не наврежу вам - вы гости в моём замке, и сейчас я введу вас в курс дела.  
Мэг тревожно сделала глоток воды из стакана.  
\- На протяжении истории всего человечества люди верили во множество богов, поклонялись им, совершали для них жертвоприношения. Зевс, Меркурий, Фрейя, Перун, Осирис - вам наверняка известны эти имена. Шли века, одни боги сменялись другими, появлялись новые религии, но что-то не может уйти в ничто, также как и что-то не может появиться из ничего. Поэтому все древние боги, прежде чем умереть, решили отдать свою энергию на создание новых, современных богов, которые бы заняли их место и правили бы современным миром.  
\- Но сейчас всё ещё существуют разные религии, - заметила Мэг. - Буддизм, например…  
\- Я говорю о тех, что исчезли, тем, кому люди перестали поклоняться давным-давно. Так вот, современные боги управляли бы всем незримо и не нуждались бы в жертвоприношениях - сами действия людей подпитывали бы их. Планету осваивали, люди изобретали новое, и для всего требовался бог - технологий, медиа, и прочего, поэтому древние боги умерли и превратились в чистую энергию, бесформенные сущности, чтобы кто-то был вместо них и на пепелище прежнего мира построил бы новый. Это естественный процесс замены старого новым, и эти сущности принялись искать себе оболочку, ведь как люди не могут без богов, так и боги не могут без них. Они искали людей и превращали их в богов с помощью волшебного огня, наделяли их способностями, и так постепенно сформировалось царство Обливион, где каждый бог правил в своём королевстве, а их множества и множества. Никто не правит всем Обливионом - каждый бог правит собой сам и все знают, как им поступать.  
Мэтт тоже сделал глоток, переваривая полученную информацию.  
\- Вы, друзья мои, находитесь в королевстве Загробной Жизни, царстве мёртвых. Я - бог Смерти и Судьбы, и вам судьбой предназначено быть здесь, я наблюдал за вами уже давно, потому что вы находитесь в центре пророчества.  
\- А почему твоё королевство на небе, а не под землёй? - спросил Мэтт. - По идее, тут же Цербер, зомби и всё такое.  
\- Весь Обливион находится высоко в космосе, чтобы с него было легче наблюдать за людьми.  
\- А почему мы тогда дышим? - задала вопрос Мэг.  
\- Это сложно объяснить, но скоро вы всё поймёте, Обливион не подчиняется никаким известным ныне законам. Сейчас я предлагаю вам пообедать вместе со мной.  
Невидимый дух поставил перед всеми тремя тарелки, на которых тут же появилась еда - макароны с сыром и клубника для Мэг, и салат с половинкой граната для Мэтта. Сам же бог величественно ел кровавый стейк, засовывая его под маску, и когда все закончили, он встал из-за стола.  
\- Мэтт, - произнёс он, - Иди со мной, в мои покои. Магнолия, тебя проводят в твою комнату, там тебя кое-кто ждёт. Если у тебя остались ещё вопросы, ты сможешь задать мне их потом.  
\- Удачи, пап, постарайся выжить, - шепнула девочка Мэтту, и спрайт в облике скелета с тромбоном повёл её за собой. У неё было ну очень своеобразное чувство юмора.  
Мэтт же проследовал за богом вверх, по высокой винтовой лестнице, и наконец, оба оказались в просторной спальне, как ни странно, со вкусом обставленной и вполне пригодной для жилья.  
\- Итак, - произнёс парень, садясь на широкую кровать, - почему мы здесь? Что тебе нужно от меня и Мэг?  
\- Мой дорогой Мэттью, - послышался голос бога, - Я правлю людьми вот уже тысячи лет, но за все эти годы я не нашёл мужчину более прекрасного, чем ты. Дело в том, что насчёт тебя есть пророчество, что однажды появятся два человека, родитель и ребёнок. Первый будет тем, кто спасёт моё королевство и заполнит пустоту в моём сердце, и второй будет его ребёнком, который тоже спасёт королевство и станет наследием. Там было указано твоё имя, и как только ты родился, я начал...наблюдать за тобой.  
\- Как это?  
\- Я видел тебя отсюда, сверху, и так к тебе привязался, что исполнял любые твои желания. Если тебе кто-то угрожал, я убирал его - будь то путём болезни или несчастного случая. Ты хотел бояться, и я пугал, я оберегал тебя ото всего, что может произойти...только от войны, как ни старался, уберечь не смог.  
\- Интересно, почему? - ядовито спросил Мэтт. - Почему ты позволил мне туда попасть, моим друзьям пропасть без вести, и родителям - умереть, оставив девочку без родственников?  
\- В дело вмешалась богиня войны и бог болезней, не успел я ничего сделать, как они направили их души в моё королевство. Мне так жаль, так жаль. Пусть я и не дал тебе никого убить, чтобы ты не мучал себя, и не дал никому убить тебя, в этой игре победила война и болезни. Я правда очень сожалею, но порой боги не могут вмешаться в дела людей, как бы они не хотели - свободная воля, сам понимаешь.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул парень, - Ты прощён, обстоятельства могут быть разными. Раз ты повелитель мёртвых, то значит, души моих родителей и друзей у тебя?  
\- Да, они вместе со всеми остальными, за белым мостом, пересекающим огненную реку, если хочешь, можем их как-нибудь навестить. А твои друзья не пропали без вести, они...стали богами. Энергия избрала их, доставила сюда и превратила в бессмертных, согласно другому пророчеству, и с тех пор они живут в Обливионе, правят людьми.  
Мэтт удивлённо выпучил глаза.  
\- Стали богами? Где они?  
\- Заки - бог науки и знаний, Джонни - бог веселья и интернет-мемов, а Джимми - бог магии и пророчеств. Я сообщу им, что ты здесь, и ты с ними увидишься, но пока пророчество не будет исполнено, вы с Мэг должны оставаться здесь - оно говорит, что в мире людей вам угрожает страшная опасность.  
\- Скажи, а пандемию тоже ты наслал?  
\- Этим занимается бог болезней, - бог Смерти опустил голову. - Мой удел - лишь собирать души. И когда настало время для очередной эпидемии, я вспомнил ваш с Мэг разговор о том, что вы бы всё время хотели сидеть дома и никуда не выходить. Так что я сказал богу болезней о том, что раз уж он придумывает новый вирус, то пусть придумает тот, который заставит всех это сделать...прости. Я был человеком очень давно, и с тех пор моя мораль изменилась...я сам не заметил, как ты мне стал дорог...всего лишь хотел исполнить все твои желания...но не смог даже помочь… - из-под маски раздались всхлипы.  
Мэтт подошёл к плачущему божеству и обнял его, похлопав по спине. Вероятно, когда ты бог, все твои ценности меняются, а люди становятся чем-то вроде мартышек, нет, муравьёв, в общем, мелких домашних питомцев, и поэтому, когда бог хочет сделать человеку подарок, он не побрезгует на пару муравьёв наступить, и если в жизнь человека не получится вмешаться, то конечно, он будет казнить себя - самое могущественное существо в мире и не может сделать чью-то жизнь совершенством. И пусть боги старались творить хорошее для людей, всё равно они были разными, как кот и тигр.  
\- Всё нормально, - произнёс парень. - Ты делал всё, что мог, и ты заботился обо мне с самого детства. Правда же?  
\- Да, да. Ты был таким очаровательным маленьким мальчиком...а вырос в такого умного и смелого...мужчину...который воспитал своего ребёнка...и пока ты в моём замке, ты получишь всё, что хочешь. Я осыплю тебя золотом, ты будешь жить, как…  
\- Тише, тише, - произнёс Мэтт, гладя его спину. - Всё, что мне нужно - это мои друзья, ну и честность.  
\- Конечно, - собрался бог смерти, - Всё будет хорошо.  
\- И ещё...не обижайся, но почему ты носишь маску и всё время шепчешь? Ты стесняешься себя?  
\- Чтобы у людей сложилось правильное впечатление обо мне. Я же всё-таки бог смерти и судьбы, и если моё королевство меняется в связи с моим настроением, то моя внешность должна вселять страх, раз уж...моё настоящее лицо не внушает ужас и не заставляет моих врагов бежать в панике, а шёпот звучит жутко. - он опустил голову. - И с тех пор я не уверен, перед кем могу или не могу её снимать.  
\- Если ты за мной наблюдал все эти годы, присматривал, ты мне доверяешь? - спросил Мэтт.  
\- Если честно, да.  
\- Так сними её передо мной, тебе нечего бояться. Ты не обязан быть совершенным богом, в конце концов, я...несовершенный человек, - он смущённо улыбнулся.  
Бог смерти немного отстранился от него и снял капюшон, явив на свет короткие волосы цвета вороного крыла, затем расстегнул ремень на затылке и положил маску и корону на тумбочку.  
Мэтт не мог поверить тому, что увидел - перед ним предстал самый прекрасный мужчина, которого он когда-либо видел. Тонкие черты лица, глубокие карие глаза, острые скулы, идеальные губы. Он определённо был богом, иначе что ещё могло создать такую красоту, от которой невозможно было оторвать взгляд?  
Бог явно заметил ошеломлённый взор парня и подошёл к нему, пристально смотря на него.  
\- Ты...ты...такой красивый, - выдохнул он.  
\- Ты не боишься меня? - спросил бог. Его голос был мягким и приятным, похожим по ощущению на зефир, такая возникала необычная ассоциация. Такой голос хотелось слушать снова и снова.  
\- Если ты не будешь причинять мне боль, - Мэтт стряхнул с себя наваждение и взял себя в руки. - Внешняя красота часто не равняется красоте душевной, и если ты хоть пальцем прикоснёшься к Мэг...  
\- Никогда в жизни! - ужаснулся бог. - Ты мне очень дорог и никогда в жизни я не посягну на то, что любишь ты. Клянусь всеми душами, что я никогда не наврежу тебе или Магнолии. Кстати, меня зовут Брайан, совсем об этом забыл.  
\- Серьёзная клятва. Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Брайан, - он улыбнулся, - и я хочу знать о том, что происходит сейчас, после того, как мы покинули мир людей.  
\- Друзья Магнолии здесь, пожар потушили, и вы в безопасности. Твоё желание - мой закон.  
Бог снял плащ, оставаясь в одних джинсах, кедах и кожанке с футболкой - но так он всё равно выглядел потрясающе, подумал парень, глядя на его изящную фигуру и длинные пальцы на руках.  
\- Я хочу увидеть своих друзей, - сказал он.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул король Загробной Жизни. - Я сообщу им об этом и ты обязательно с ними встретишься.  
С этими словами он подошёл к окну, к которому подлетел скелет какой-то птицы, Брайан что-то написал на записке, прикрепил её к костлявой лапке, и птица улетела.  
\- Готово! Скоро они будут здесь.  
\- А пока они идут сюда, - Мэтт лёг на кровать, - Мы немного поболтаем.  
\- Как скажешь, - ответил мрачный король и лёг рядом с ним. - Ты сказал, что считаешь меня красивым, но ведь и ты тоже такой и снаружи, и внутри.  
\- Да ну, - пробормотал смертный, - Ничего во мне особенного нет.  
\- Ошибаешься. Ты - великолепный отец для Магнолии, воспитал её хорошим человеком. Кстати, ты выбрал ей красивое имя, как у цветка.  
\- Я не был лучшим папой в мире, - ответил он. - Со временем я заметил, что она медленно погружается в депрессию, как и я. Друзей у неё долго не было, она всё болтала со своим воображаемым Джейсоном, а в последние полгода и вовсе перестала интересоваться всем, чем интересовалась раньше, перестала есть. Ты видел, какая она нездорово тощая и бледная? Её можно спутать с одним из призраков, и это меня пугает. По вечерам она садилась и смотрела со мной сериалы, положив голову мне на плечо, думал всё её к терапевту записать, если она захочет.  
\- А по-моему, ты был самым лучшим отцом, которого я когда-либо знаю - только подумай, каждый день ты поднимался рано и делал всё, чтобы подарить ей заботу и понимание, хотя твоя депрессия хотела, чтобы ты валялся в неубранной кровати. Мне кажется, это настоящий подвиг - ты преодолевал себя и делал всё ради её улыбки, даже когда времена были тяжелейшими, у тебя была мотивация идти вперёд.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь?  
\- Ну конечно! Тогда я помогал вам, чем только смог, и ах да, Джейсон...Это был мой немой дух смерти, которого я послал присматривать за ней, пока тебя нет рядом по вынужденным мерам. Он принимал разные облики, например, няни, когда ты...ушёл на войну…  
\- Так это был он!  
\- Да, но в основном он был в образе её любимого героя ужастиков. Извини, что сделал его невидимым, но сам понимаешь, скрытность.  
\- Ничего страшного, - со смехом ответил Мэтт. - Я должен ей извинение за все эти годы, когда не верил ей.  
\- Но знаешь что? Быть одиноким отцом - тяжкий труд, и сейчас, пока вы в моём замке ждёте исполнения пророчества, ты можешь отдохнуть от родительских обязанностей. Мэг со своими друзьями, за ней присматривает спрайт, и я позабочусь, чтобы с ней всё было в порядке, а ты можешь делать всё, что угодно - думаю, это отличная возможность.  
\- Может быть, - пожал он плечами. - Но ты считаешь и мою внешность красивой? Вот это преувеличение, во мне нет ничего особенного.  
\- А знаешь ли ты, как красота внешняя зависит от красоты внутренней? Чем добрее человек, тем больше он светится этим добром, и то, за что его считают уродливым, делает его только милее. И наоборот, если у самого прекрасного человека уродливые мысли, его лицо тоже искажается, и к тому же, именно несовершенства делают людей уникальными.  
\- Да ладно?  
\- Это так. Мы, боги, создали людей не для того, чтобы они все были одинаковыми, это так скучно. Их разнообразие - то, что делает их невероятными, и если ты не видишь этого в себе, я помогу тебе полюбить себя таким, какой ты есть.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что я когда-либо этого достигну, - произнёс парень, смотря в потолок.  
\- Не унижай себя так, всё у тебя получится. Я действительно считаю тебя хорошим человеком, а не из жалости.  
\- Если это так, - заинтересованно произнёс Мэтт, - то спасибо.  
Тем временем, Магнолия болтала со своими друзьями в её комнате - она и не подозревала, что все они являлись полубогами, которым недавно даровали бессмертие и они полноправно жили в Обливионе, пока спрайт смерти вежливо наблюдал за ними. Например, близнецы Валери и Валерий были детьми бога природы, и Валери занималась медициной, Валерий - птичками, дети Богини Снов Сэмми и Бек - хорошими снами и кошмарами, а Салли, дочь Богини Красоты и Любви - цветами.  
Итак, где-то через час три облака прилетели к королевству Загробной Жизни, и на этих трёх облачках стояли трое богов. Они приземлились прямо на балкон замка, и его хозяин встретил их с распростёртыми объятиями.  
\- Пацаны! - удивлённо крикнул Мэтт. - Вы здесь!  
\- Оооо, смотрите-ка, кто тут прибыл в замок, да это же Мэтти! - воскликнул Джимми и обнял его своими длинными руками. - Какими судьбами?  
\- А, какое-то пророчество, но я так рад, что вы все живы и здоровы!  
\- Извини, что не дали тебе знать об этом раньше, - смущённо ответил Заки, - мы были жутко заняты.  
\- Я представляю, почему. Когда ты бог, столько людей одновременно приходится выслушивать, столько всего делать…  
\- Не только, - сообщил Джонни. - Дело в этом самом каком-то пророчестве, бог Времени наступает.  
\- В смысле? - недоумевающе спросил Мэтт.  
\- В том смысле, что он окончательно перешёл на тёмную сторону, создал двух жутких злобных титанов и хочет убить саму Смерть, чтобы никто больше не умирал и вся вселенная заполнилась бы бессмертными и вечно прислуживающими ему. Поэтому он охотился за тобой и маленькой Магнолией там, в мире людей, но благодаря Заку так и не нашёл. Думает, что пророчество ошиблось.  
\- Ну, это хорошие новости, - согласился Мэтт.  
\- Мы хотим больше знать о тебе, - Джонни по-дружески пихнул его в бок. - Как сам, как Мэг? Она так подросла! Расскажи!  
\- Ладно, всё началось с того, что…  
Брайан вышел из комнаты, решив друзьям дать время побыть друг с другом, и прошёл по коридору, где увидел Мэг, стоявшую около колонны.  
\- Привет, Магнолия, - он неловко улыбнулся. - Я Брайан, бог смерти и судьбы. Только я без маски сейчас.  
\- Ясно, - сказала она. - Так ты следил за нами всю нашу жизнь, потому что мы были в странном пророчестве о спасении Загробной Жизни и завершения становления пантеона?  
\- Да, я старался исполнять все ваши желания, помогать вам, как мог, делать так, чтобы вы ни в чём не нуждались. А это непросто в современном мире, где за всё нужно платить, но запасы золота у меня есть.  
\- Помню, - кивнула она. - Тот день, когда папа внезапно так унаследовал кучу драгоценностей! А Джейсон, мой воображаемый друг?  
\- Это спрайт, немой дух смерти, которому я приказал принять облик твоего любимого персонажа и присматривать за тобой, когда твой папа не мог. Кстати, он хотел извиниться за то, что считал его твоим воображаемым другом.  
\- Извинения приняты, - на её лице появилась довольная улыбка. - То есть, в твоём королевстве просто так живут души после смерти? Это рай или ад?  
\- Сложно сказать...Видишь ли, как только душа попадает в моё королевство, ей нужно пересечь белый мост, под которым течёт огненная река. Если это душа убийцы, тирана, насильника и мучителя, то мост под ним проваливается и она сгорает в реке навсегда. Остальные же наслаждаются жизнью здесь и могут переродиться в новую душу, если хотят. Что-то не возникает из ничего.  
\- Убийц? - наклонила она голову. - То есть, солдаты, вынужденные убивать, или те, кто убил в качестве самозащиты тоже сгорают в той реке?  
\- Нет. Абсолютно нет. Сгорают лишь хладнокровные убийцы, те, что имеют цель отнять жизнь невинного, а в остальном им прощаются их грехи. Кстати, если бога бросить в эту реку, то он не сгорит, сгорят лишь его дурные намерения, если он, например, решил войну устроить.  
\- А почему твоё королевство не всегда мрачное? Когда мы приехали, небо было ужасно тёмным, но как только мои друзья разошлись по делам и я открыла окно, там светило солнце и деревья росли.  
\- Зависит от моего настроения, но моё королевство, прежде всего, королевство Загробной ЖИЗНИ. Поэтому я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы здесь всё напоминало жизнь. О, и не ходи на маковое поле - смертные мгновенно в нём засыпают, а на другом его конце замок Богини Сна. Да, она живёт здесь, потому что сон и смерть имеют больше общего, чем тебе кажется.  
\- «Сны, эти маленькие кусочки смерти. Как же я их ненавижу!» - с чувством процитировала Мэг.  
\- Твой папа говорил, что у тебя была депрессия и ты довольно болезненно выглядишь.  
\- А, это никак не было с ним связано. Она развилась сама по себе, я чувствовала себя одинокой и никому не нужной, вообще никому, и поэтому начала медленно исчезать, и…  
\- Мэг, - Брайан положил ей руку на плечо. - Здесь у тебя будет всё, что захочешь, только пожелай. Твои друзья любят и уважают тебя, и ты нужна им, и твой папа тоже, и никакой школы, где тебя будут унижать, тут тоже нет.  
\- Похоже на отличную возможность записаться на божественную психотерапию, - усмехнулась Мэг.  
\- Всё может быть. Просто знай, что я на твоей стороне.


	2. Судьба

\- Мне кое-что непонятно, - сообщил Мэтт, глядя на закат солнца в королевстве Загробной Жизни.   
\- Что же? - заинтересованно спросил его бог смерти и судьбы, с которым он стоял на балконе.   
Мэтт находился в мире богов уже месяц, и за это время он успел не только исследовать замок, побыть со своими друзьями и навестить души родителей, но и сблизиться с Брайаном, который рассказал ему всё о своей жизни и делал всё, чтобы он почувствовал себя, как дома - давал ему всё, что он попросит, будь то видеоигры или книги, относился, как к дорогому другу и показывал ему каждый уголок своего королевства. Смертный же рассказывал ему о мире людей, учил его играть в Марио, и не говорил кое-что важное, кое-что, чего ему знать не стоило.   
Чем больше он узнавал Брайана, тем больше тёплых чувств к нему испытывал, и в этот момент, когда они разговаривали, парень боялся, что бог смерти и судьбы каким-то образом прочитает его мысли и отвергнет. Это неправильное, неверное чувство...он всемогущий бог, повелевающий душами, а он всего лишь простой смертный, чья жизнь коротка, как жизнь упавшего листа. Они не могут быть вместе, как бы ни хотели, и он не мог оставить Мэг в мире людей, не мог расстаться с дочерью, которую любил. И всё же он не мог перестать думать о Брайане, не мог перестать постоянно фантазировать о том, что могло бы быть и что они бы могли делать вместе - как романтичное, так и нечто другое.   
Тем более, что ей тоже нравилось жить здесь - все её друзья приходили каждый день, к ней возвращались интерес и желание жить, и однажды она даже как-то со смехом призналась, что хотела бы стать бессмертной, если это возможно, и помогать людям.   
\- Мне непонятно то, что же отличает твой мир от моего. Вроде бы солнце, деревья и небо такие же, но что-то в твоих другое, не плохое, а именно что другое.   
\- Ты в мире мёртвых, не забывай, - последовал ответ. - Тут всё другое, так же как и смерть, пусть и является частью жизни, отличается от неё.   
\- Ага, - произнёс Мэтт, думая совершенно о другом. - И всё же, мне здесь нравится, я бы даже здесь жить остался.   
\- Я бы тоже этого хотел.   
\- Что? - эта фраза словно ударила его по голове, и он обернулся, бог смущённо смотрел в пол.   
\- Наверное, после этого ты захочешь меня покинуть, но, думаю, ты должен знать правду. Я люблю тебя, Мэтт, и люблю уже давно, хотя долго говорил себе, что это ужасно, я же всё-таки знал тебя всю твою жизнь, и ты...человек, а я повелеваю смертью. Ты не захочешь жить среди призраков, смерти и тьмы.   
\- Напротив, - мягко ответил парень. - Ты, вроде, умеешь читать мысли? Посмотри в мои, что я на самом деле об этом думаю.   
Брайан закрыл глаза, через несколько секунд открыл их снова, и в них читалась бесконечная нежность.   
\- Ах, захочешь? - спросил он. - На самом деле за всё это время…  
\- На самом деле за всё это время я полюбил тебя, Брайан, бог смерти и судьбы, - продолжил Мэтт, подходя к нему. - И мне всё равно на весь остальной мир. Ты сам говорил, что наши несовершенства делают нас несовершенными, вот и ты совершенен для меня. Правда, мы не можем быть вместе, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.   
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - махнул рукой король Загробной Жизни и поцеловал его.   
Никогда в жизни у Мэтта не было поцелуя лучше, мягкие губы бога были именно такими, какими он себе представлял, и если бы он не был в королевстве мертвецов, то подумал бы, что оказался в раю и не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь кончалось.   
И всё же, через несколько минут они посмотрели друг на друга, соприкасаясь лбами.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Мэтт. - Люблю-люблю-люблю. Мой парень, бог смерти и судьбы.   
Брайан рассмеялся.   
\- Мой милый Мэтти. Не знаю, правильно или нет, но я также...долгое время вожделел тебя и представлял тебя рядом со мной в моей постели.   
\- Почему неправильно? - спросил парень. - Я тоже долго хотел тебя под собой, стонущего и потного.   
\- Ха! - бог снова издал смешок. - Нет, в таких делах боги должны быть осторожны со смертными, пусть я и одного роста с тобой, то в порыве страсти могу не рассчитать силы и сломать тебе кости, или придушить нечаянно. Поэтому если ты этого хочешь, я буду с тобой очень аккуратен.   
\- Что ж, я готов к этому, в любом случае так хочу дотронуться до тебя и всего зацеловать, что готов это сделать хоть сейчас.   
\- И я, - с энтузиазмом вскинул голову мрачный король. - Пошли ко мне в комнату!   
Покинув балкон, они прошли через хитросплетения коридоров, всё время держась за руки, и поднявшись по всё той же лестнице, вошли в королевские покои.   
\- Скажи, ты действительно этого хочешь?   
\- Более чем, - уверенно ответил парень. - Я влюблён в тебя, ты в меня, и не из-за жалости, а из-за того, что действительно меня ценишь. Мне часто говорили, что я никогда не смогу быть любимым и желанным из-за моего характера, поэтому я более чем готов к этому.   
\- Ладно, - ответил бог смерти и начал раздеваться, Мэтт тоже стянул с себя футболку и штаны.   
Король Загробной Жизни был прекрасен всегда, что в одежде, что без неё, Мэтт залюбовался его точёной фигурой, грудью, сильными руками. Но было похоже и на то, что бог тоже пожирал смертного своими глазами, всё так же пристально смотря на него.   
\- Ты великолепен, - произнёс он, прикасаясь своими длинными, как у музыканта, пальцами к его плечу. - С каждой минутой я вожделею тебя всё больше и больше, хотя это и не предписано правилами.   
\- Ну да, качаюсь много, - смутился смертный.   
\- Мне нравятся твои руки, ты уверен, что не задушишь меня ими? - издал он смешок.   
\- Уверен, - кивнул парень. - Как мне теперь лежать?  
\- Как тебе будет удобно.   
Мэтт лёг на шёлковые простыни, и бог расположился над ним, осторожно целуя, как будто и в самом деле боялся его задушить.  
То, что произошло дальше, было, безусловно, приятным опытом для смертного. Брайан был аккуратен, чего нельзя было сказать о том, как он в нём толкался - уверенно и решительно, целовал его везде где только мог, и был очень нежен с ним. Мэтт тоже наконец-то дорвался до возможности дотронуться до любой части тела того, в кого он был так влюблён, поцеловать его везде, где только мог, и хотя всё длилось недолго, это было потрясающе для обоих, которые вскоре кончили друг за другом.   
\- В пророчестве было сказано, что тот, кто спасёт моё королевство, закончит формирование пантеона и принесёт наследие заполнит пустоту в моём сердце - уж не ты ли это? Ты так хорош, милый. - пробормотал Брайан, засыпая в его объятиях.   
\- И ты тоже, моё бессмертное божество.   
Вскоре влюблённые мирно заснули.   
На следующий день.   
\- Послушай, - произнёс Мэтт, держа Мэг за плечи и смотря ей в глаза. - Ты знаешь, что снаружи идёт война? Что Время напал на всех?  
\- Знаю, Брайан велел нам оставаться в замке.  
\- Но я собираюсь этот приказ нарушить и убить этих двух титанов, чтобы спасти королевство и весь мир. Видишь ли, в пророчестве говорится, что ни один бог будет не в состоянии их убить, а если это не бог, то скорее всего, смертный.  
\- Но ты погибнешь! - заволновалась девочка. - В том-то и дело, что ты смертный!  
\- Не бойся за меня. Если я погибну, то всё равно буду здесь, как душа, и я делаю это ради тебя, малыш, согласно пророчеству ты - наследие, и я не позволю этому наследию исчезнуть. Ради Брайана...которого я очень люблю. Ради моих друзей, ради нашего дома. Поэтому ты оставайся здесь, война - не место для детей!  
\- Но папа!... - беспомощно вскрикнула Магнолия, глядя на то, как он бежит по коридору с мечом, который он достал из кучи оружия в углу.  
Она не могла его бросить просто так и дать умереть, никто и ничто этого не стоило. Её отец - последнее, что у неё было, и она не могла позволить каким-то монстрам и загордившемуся богу это отнять.  
Взгляд Мэг упал на эту самую кучу оружия, и она решительно выхватила из неё топор. Ну уж нет, не сегодня.  
Тем временем, Брайан был Смертью.  
Брайан был яростью.  
Брайан был ужасом.  
Одетый в доспехи и шлем, на которых были изображены сцены страшных смертей и мучений, от которого противники разбегались с криками, он сражался высоко в небе с Временем, пытаясь покарать агрессора своим мечом, оба врага старались спихнуть друг друга с облаком, которое уже немного покрылось божественной кровью.  
Казалось бы, сражению не было конца, а может быть, только казалось - в конце концов, Время мог растягивать секунды до минут, минуты до часов, чтобы повернуть всё в свою пользу, но бог смерти и судьбы был точно так же хитёр, если не хитрее.   
\- Сдавайся, падаль! - крикнул обезумевший бог времени. - Смерть должна исчезнуть навсегда, без малейших следов своей жестокости! Она забирает и забирает, отнимает жизни для своей тщеславной коллекции, лишает людей тех, кто им так дорог, и поэтому в мире без смерти, где никто ни с кем никогда не расстанется, будет идеален под моим правлением, бесконечного Времени!  
\- Смерть - это естественная часть жизненного процесса! - ответил король загробной жизни. - Без смерти земля бы утонула в живых существах и была бы задушена перенаселением, без неё не произошло бы эволюции и развития истории, а если ты не можешь этого понять - уж извини, твои проблемы!  
\- Ты всё равно меня не победишь, ты поддался слабости любви, приютив у себя жалкого смертного, которого теперь бесполезно защищать, потому что я обязательно до него доберусь и уничтожу всё, что тебе так дорого, у тебя на глазах!  
Тем временем “жалкий смертный” нанёс роковой удар огромному титану, буквально состоящему из часов и часового механизма, воткнув горящий меч прямо ему в сердце. Титан изрядно его потрепал за время битвы и он едва стоял на ногах, но всё же он сумел забраться на него и прикончить его - впрочем, оба противника рухнули в огненную реку, монстр сгорел мгновенно, а Мэтт из последних сил дополз до берега и лёг, его одежду лизали языки пламени.  
Время завопил от боли, хотя Брайан даже не ударил его, и схватился за левое колено, а вскоре и за второе - это Мэг снесла голову механическому титану поменьше, и собравшись, толкнула в реку и его, он же на последнем издыхании бросил в неё каплю огня.  
Брайан, видевший всё это, завопил от горя, страха и боли, словно это его ранили в самое сердце, а Время ослаб и упал на колени.  
Бога Смерти и Судьбы переполнила такая разрушительная ярость, что он схватил бога времени за шкирку, прыгнул вниз, к реке, и окунул его туда головой, держа так несколько минут. Затем он достал его, держа за волосы - его голова не пострадала, лишь покрылась слоем копоти.  
\- Что я наделал! - воскликнул он. - Как мог я нарушить общемировой баланс и так возгордиться, возомнить себя покорителем и тираном! Как я мог подумать, что могу решать, кому жить, а кому - нет, даже если это Смерть!  
\- ВЕРНИ ВСЁ КАК БЫЛО, ТЫ, ПОДЛЕЦ!!! - проорал Брайан ему в лицо.  
\- Верну, верну, - он примирительно поднял руки, - Только вот этих двоих не получится, они смертные. Придётся их погрузить в волшебный огонь, чтобы вылечить от ран, но ты знаешь, что за этим последует…  
Король Загробной Жизни от души врезал ему, но Время щёлкнул пальцем, стерев из времени свои войска, и разрушений от войны как не бывало - тем более, все ранения богов и их созданий исцелились, титаны исчезли, а сам Время отправился назад, в своё королевство.  
Вот только Мэтт и Магнолия как лежали на берегу реки, так и остались. На них было страшно смотреть из-за многочисленных кровавых ран и ожогов, и опустошённого бога смерти удивляло, как в них ещё теплился маленький кусочек жизни.  
Рядом с ним опустились друзья Мэтта и Магнолии, и Брайан вытер едва выступившую слезу - не время рыдать, время действовать, подумал он.  
Они помогли перенести ему отца и ребёнка в маленькие пруды необходимые для такого ритуала, и доставить ему волшебный огонь, две белые простыни и землю, для него необходимые.  
Бог Смерти положил обоих в пруды, окружённые камнями, вылил необходимое зелье на голову Мэг, и завернул её в простыню, положив рядом землю. Затем проделал то же самое с Мэттом, вот только его одежда была так разодрана и сожжена, что ему пришлось снять с него лоскуты и накрыть полотенцем. Над обоими пронёсся ветер, и обоих поглотили языки волшебного пламени, которое сжигало их смертность, превращая в богов, но стоило огню только загореться, как над обоими появились две белые светящиеся сферы и опустились, ярко вспыхивая и исчезая.  
Вот оно, подумал Брайан. Человек, спасший королевство и убивший титана, которого не могло убить ни одно божество, заполнивший пустоту в его сердце, который привёл с собой ребёнка-наследие, завершал становление пантеона современных богов. Два кусочка пазла вставали на место, завершая полную картину, и вскоре всё будет хорошо.  
Но именно что вскоре.  
И Бог Смерти и Судьбы приготовился ждать.  
И ждал, наблюдая за ними.  
Ждал, когда село солнце.   
Ждал ночью.   
Ждал, когда оно встало снова.  
И дождался.  
Утром следующего Магнолия проснулась и увидела, что находится в чём-то, похожем на кокон. Поначалу испугавшись, она разорвала его и выбралась наружу, рядом с ней сидел Брайан. Заметив её, он широко улыбнулся.   
\- Магнолия, ты жива! Ты вылечилась!   
\- Да, - медленно произнесла она, поднимаясь на ноги.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Это был хороший вопрос, потому что Магнолия чувствовала множество новых эмоций, они буквально витали в воздухе рядом с ней.   
За её спиной появились два ярких крыла бабочки, и она ахнула.   
\- Я чувствую себя...могущественной. Меня буквально распирает от счастья, радости и энергии! Я могу облететь всю вселенную и не устать, и сделать всё, что возможно и невозможно!   
\- Это потому, - прошептал он, - что мне пришлось сделать тебя бессмертной, чтобы спасти тебя от ран. И ты стала богиней, ты уже чувствуешь богиней чего?   
\- Душа, - восхищённо произнесла она, - И сочувствие. Да, все эти мысли говорят мне, кто я такая, и это здорово! Всю свою жизнь я хотела помогать людям, все мои друзья и семья здесь, никто по мне не скучает там, внизу, и это выглядит как захватывающее новое начало!   
\- Так оно и есть, - сказал Брайан. - Ты можешь менять свою внешность, летать, делать всё, что захочешь.   
\- А папа? - она тревожно кивнула на прудик рядом.   
\- Твой папа тоже будет в порядке, он лечится. А ты пока иди, погуляй.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - воскликнула она. - Спасибо! Пойду к друзьям и расскажу им о том, что теперь я могу быть с ними!   
Бог смерти снова бросил улыбку в её сторону, и она побежала в сторону замка.   
Но через час Мэтт начал пробуждаться тоже, и мрачный король помог выбраться и ему из его кокона. Поначалу бывший смертный был сонным и не совсем понимал, что происходит.   
\- Милый… - послышался голос Брайана, - ты очнулся, очнулся…  
Мэтт медленно поднялся на своих локтях и потёр лоб, просыпаясь из глубокого сна, и сразу обнаружил, что по его венам растекается что-то новое, прежде ему неизвестное.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил его наклонившийся над ним Бог Смерти и Судьбы, внимательно смотря ему в глаза, в которых он заметил эмоции, которых прежде там не видел.  
\- Я чувствую себя… - медленно произнёс Мэтт, пытаясь осознать, что он испытывает, - ...просто великолепно.  
Брайан облегчённо вздохнул, прижимаясь губами к его щеке.  
\- Наверное, ты чувствуешь, словно тебя распирает от силы и энергии? - прошептал он в его ухо. - Чувствуешь себя таким могущественным, как ещё раньше никогда не чувствовал, мощь течёт в твоих жилах, и кажется, что всё невозможное выполнимо?  
\- Да, - смущённо опустил голову Мэтт и рассмеялся. - А что произошло? В смысле, последнее, что я помню - то, как я вонзил меч в него и отключился.  
\- Ты был смертельно ранен, - сообщил ему Король Загробной Жизни. - Другого выхода не было, кроме как сражаться огнём с огнём, и сделать тебя бессмертным, так что чтобы спасти твою жизнь, я провёл над тобой ритуал и волшебный огонь сжёг всю твою смертность, но потом в тебя вселилась одна из двух последних сущностей, и так я понял, что ты - тот самый человек из пророчества, что спасёт моё королевство, завершит процесс становления пантеона и заполнит пустоту в моём сердце.  
\- Действительно, - ответил он, осознавая то, чем стал - его голову начали заполнять соответствующие мысли. - Я превратился в бога, бога...Искусств и Разрешения Конфликтов. Я - новый бог. И я могу быть с тобой.  
\- Именно. Как ты прекрасен! Как сияешь здоровьем! Безусловно, я люблю тебя в любом виде, и всё же, сейчас ты великолепен. Вот это - чудесное превращение, да, и я должен тебе столько рассказать…  
Мэтт посмотрел вниз - он был полностью обнажён, только полотенце прикрывало его бёдра, и пальцы ног торчали из воды.  
\- А я могу посмотреть на себя? Я сильно изменился?  
\- Да, милый, иди в нашу комнату, только не забудь полотенце. Тебе понравится то, что ты увидишь, я уверен.  
Мэтт кивнул, поднялся на ноги и исчез, тут же оказавшись в королевской спальне. Вот и новая божественная способность - телепортация, отметил он, отбрасывая полотенце в сторону и подходя к зеркалу, висящему на стене.  
Прежде всего, на его голове, которую он обрил перед битвой, волосы отросли снова, и притом они были очень длинные, доходящие до его плеч. В основном же он выглядел так, словно каким-то образом и не изменился, и в то же время сильно изменился. Определённо, он немного подрос, но больше он не казался себе кем-то, кто вызывал лишь реакцию вроде “Meh”, ему нравился парень, смотревший из него из зеркала, действительно светящийся здоровьем, силой, и уверенностью в себе - он ли изменился, или его отношение к себе?  
Он улыбнулся, потрогав появившиеся на щеках ямочки, прикоснулся к носу, пошевелил длинными пальцами, согнул руку, напрягая внушительные бицепсы, изучил себя спереди и сзади. Да откуда же взялась у него такая уверенность, что он, кажется, впервые за всю жизнь чувствует себя комфортно в своей коже, что он считает себя достойным Брайана?  
Брайан…  
В его голову ударили воспоминания о прекрасном боге смерти, живые, как никогда. Всё, что он говорил ему, его прикосновения, запах...Желание разгоралось в его груди, подобно пламени, вот только его любимого рядом не было, чтобы это пламя поглотило обоих полностью.  
Но было кое-что другое.  
Он машинально лёг на кровать, опуская руку всё ниже и ниже, пока не прикоснулся к своему органу, и начал удовлетворять себя, откинув голову назад.  
\- Не думал, что ты вот так себе понравишься, - раздался смешок, и он заметил Брайана, стоявшего в дверях.  
\- А… - он лежал с рукой внизу, и не знал, что сказать.  
\- Расслабься, я шучу, - произнёс бог, снимая с себя тунику. Голый, как в день, когда он родился, он залез на кровать и расположился над любимым, снова пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Это совершенно нормально, что для людей, что для богов, и я тебя совсем не осуждаю.   
\- Я делал это не из-за меня, - хрипло произнёс Мэтт, - а из-за тебя.  
Брайан непонимающе наклонил голову.  
\- Я вспомнил о тебе, вспомнил, что мы тогда делали, насколько ты великолепен, и не знаю почему, но я желаю тебя прямо здесь и сейчас. На этой кровати. Подо мной.  
\- Хорошее желание, - усмехнулся Брайан. - И я совсем не против его исполнить, побуду сегодня этакой феей-волшебницей.  
\- Феей траха, - прыснул бог искусств, а бог смерти отодвинул его руку, он хотел попробовать белую жидкость, находившуюся на конце органа. Капля оказалась на подушечке его пальца, и он тут же её слизнул.  
\- Фея траха у нас тут немного в другом королевстве, а мы с тобой будем трахаться немного по-другому. Раз уж теперь ты тоже бог, я могу быть настолько развратным с тобой, настолько хочу, без боязни тебе навредить, - сообщил он и взял орган в свой рот, он хотел попробовать его на вкус, хотел большего.  
\- О...пресвятая фея траха… - простонал Мэтт, чувствуя часть себя в его горле, движения его языка, доставляющие ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, его воодушевляющие стоны нравились королю загробной жизни, который продолжал лизать и посасывать, чувствуя пальцы в своих волосах, толкающие его ниже.  
Однако, как только бог искусств кончил, он схватил бога смерти за плечи и поместил его под собой, его глаза блестели.  
\- Я, кажется, сказал, что хочу тебя подо мной? - хитро спросил он. - Ты знаешь, я давно об этом мечтал, давно фантазировал о том, как ты стонешь и просишь ещё, и сегодня доминирую я.  
\- Замечательно, - прошептал Брайан. - Доминируй надо мной, сколько захочешь, мне определённо нравится твоя новая сторона, раскрывшаяся вместе с твоей новой божественной сущностью. Может быть, ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я называл тебя “папочка”?   
\- Как тебе будет удобно, - произнёс Мэтт, страстно целуя его, проникая языком в глубину рта, и вторгаясь в его тело в то же самое время.  
\- Позволь мне поклоняться твоему телу, как алтарю, ты, божественное чудо... - пробормотал Брайан, двигая бёдрами, чтобы найти позицию, комфортную для него, и закрыл свои глаза от восторга, в который его приводили глубокие, медленные толчки его любимого.  
Время словно бы остановилось, сейчас для них в этом мире существовали только они двое, целующие друг друга везде, где только было можно, ни одно место на их телах не оставалось нетронутым. Они потерялись друг в друге, не произнося ни слова, бог смерти оставлял царапины на широкой спине своего любимого, тяжело дыша и до сих пор не веря в то, что с ним происходит. Да, пророчество исполнилось, этот человек спас его королевство и завершил формирование пантеона, но никто ему не говорил, что это будет так приятно.   
Действительно, больше никто из них не сдерживал себя, стискивая друг друга в объятиях, кусая и царапая, бог искусств был в очередной раз поражён тем, как красив король загробной жизни, покрывая поцелуями его длинную изящную шею, переходя вниз к груди, и не сдерживая стонов.  
Оба бога встретили свой оргазм одновременно, достигнув пика и кончив в то же самое время. Мэтт выскользнул из своего любимого, который сполз вниз, продолжая тяжело дышать, и они оба легли рядом, покрытые потом и другими жидкостями, но очень довольные.  
\- Знаешь, - произнёс Мэтт, перебирая волосы Брайана цвета вороного крыла, - теперь я по-настоящему чувствую себя богом.  
\- Да ладно? - шутливо произнёс тот, кладя свою руку на него.  
\- После того, как моему телу поклонялись и я испытал божественное прикосновение везде, где только возможно, теперь я знаю, мной восхищаются.  
\- Милый, - Брайан уткнулся в его плечо, - Ты любим, даже не сомневайся. Ты был смелым и мудрым смертным, и стал точно таким же богом, только теперь у тебя больше сил и способностей, чтобы защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам…  
\- Ты так меня любишь, - расслабленно улыбнулся Мэтт. - Но дело ещё и в том, что кажется, я тоже полюбил себя. Меня не просто не тошнит от себя, я уверен в себе и себе нравлюсь. Наверное, мне легко об этом говорить сейчас, когда я совершенен, однако я так на самом деле себя чувствую.  
\- Так это же здорово, - восхищённо ответил бог смерти. - Хочешь, открою секрет? Превращение изменило только твою сущность, но не то, как ты выглядишь, разве что исцелило твои раны, заставило тебя немного подрасти и подарило новую ногу, и твои волосы тоже отросли...так что сейчас рядом со мной - это стопроцентный ты, такой, какой ты есть. Такой, каким я тебя люблю и всегда любил, и эта новая уверенность тебе очень к лицу.  
\- Звучит странно, но благодаря этой уверенности я готов хоть разгуливать голышом по дворцу, если бы не детишки, - усмехнулся бог, но в ту же секунду что-то вспомнил, ужаснувшись. - Детишки! Маленькая Магнолия, она тоже упала в огненную реку, её ранили в колено! Что с ней произошло, она жива?   
\- Успокойся, - Брайан сел рядом с ним. - Магнолия жива и здорова, дело в том, что мне тоже пришлось сделать её бессмертной, чтобы спасти от ран, но стоило волшебному пламени погаснуть, в неё вселилась одна из сущностей. Она проснулась немного раньше тебя и я всё ей объяснил, сейчас она гуляет со своими друзьями и чувствует себя отлично.  
\- То есть...она тоже теперь богиня? - спросил Мэтт.   
\- Да, очень юная богиня Души и Сочувствия. Она может навсегда остаться четырнадцатилетней, а может и другой, это уже ей решать,   
\- Моя малышка Мэг теперь богиня, - растроганно сказал бог искусства, садясь рядом с ним.   
\- Как и ты, яблоко от яблони недалеко падает, - пожал плечами мрачный король.   
\- Вы - те, с кем я хочу разделить свою жизнь, те, без которых я её не мыслю. Так что мы с тобой можем пожениться...ты этого хочешь?  
\- Конечно! - ответил бог смерти. - Только с тобой я хочу править этим королевством, любовь моя. То, что я к тебе чувствую, не может заменить ничто, и с тобой же я хочу воспитать ребёнка, построить наше наследие.  
\- Как много красивых слов, - сказал Мэтт, гладя его по щеке. - Так ты выйдешь за меня?  
\- Выйду, выйду.  
Бывший смертный встал с постели и направился в ванную.  
\- Вот только сначала умоюсь, - он толкнул дверь.  
\- А я могу присоединиться? - хитро спросил король загробной жизни.  
\- В смысле?...А, какого чёрта, заходи, у нас есть всё время в этом мире, - подмигнул бог искусств, Брайан зашёл в комнату и они занялись любовью прямо в тёплой ванне с пузырьками.  
Спустя время они шли по балкону, одетые в простые джинсы и футболки, держась за руки и болтая, а навстречу им шла Магнолия, новая богиня Души и Сочувствия.  
За её спиной были два крыла, которые постоянно менялись - это были и крылья бабочки, и летучей мыши, и птицы - кажется, она уже освоила божественную способность менять внешность, а одета она была в костюм, напоминающий фей или эльфов с иллюстраций Артура Рэкхема, на её голове был венок из цветов.   
Но самым главным было то, что она лучилась счастьем и энергией, она больше не напоминала грустную болезненную версию себя из прошлого, её больше нельзя было спутать с одним из многочисленных призраков. Как будто ненависть к себе, лежавшая тяжёлым грузом на её плечах, испарилась за секунду, освободив её и разогнав тучи в её сознании.  
Заметив друзей, Мэг тут же подбежала к ним, и Мэтт удивлённо спросил:  
\- Магнолия, это ты?  
\- Ничего себе, папа, это ты? - передразнила она его тон и рассмеялась. - Нет, серьёзно, это правда ты? Классная причёска! Да и вообще, ты стал...каким-то другим.  
\- Такое бывает, когда превращаешься в бога искусств и разрешения конфликтов, - издал он смешок. - Посмотрите-ка на неё, какой счастливый и здоровый ребёнок, гуляет тут и радуется!  
\- Посмотри-ка на него, весь такой из себя величественный, как Один, ходит тут за ручку со своим бойфрендом! - таким же саркастичным тоном ответила она. - Да, с утра я была Магнолией. И я очень рада видеть тебя, пап.  
Внезапно она обняла его, сложив свои крылья за спиной.  
\- Ты цветёшь, - зажмурившись, прошептала она. - Вы такие красивые по-своему и уверенные в себе, и я так за всех рада! Ты наконец-то счастлив!   
\- Я тоже за тебя рад, Мэг, - улыбнулся бог искусств. - Это именно то, чего ты заслуживаешь, жить так, как тебе хочется, со своими друзьями. Ты тоже растёшь и цветёшь, моя сильная и смелая малышка, ты дома.  
\- Магнолия, - мягко произнёс Брайан, глядя ей в глаза, - Пророчество исполняется у меня на глазах, и к тому же, за всё это время ты стала нашим настоящим другом. Теперь ты стала богиней, уверенным в себе, счастливым ребёнком...Скажи, хотела бы ты стать принцессой Загробной Жизни? Быть и моей дочерью?  
Мэг удивлённо посмотрела на них, но после того, что она успела пережить, судя по всему, больше её ничего не поражало.  
\- Да, - ответила она, - Хотела бы. Вы классные боги и ты был бы отличными папой. Здесь все мои друзья, моя семья, и я бы очень хотела помогать людям с их душевными проблемами, это то, чего я хотела всю жизнь.  
\- Значит, сегодня вечером, - произнёс Мэтт, беря Брайана за руку и нежно смотря ему в глаза, - состоится свадьба. Готовься!  
Тот вечер был по-настоящему грандиозным.  
На свадьбу Бога Смерти и Судьбы с Богом Искусств и Разрешения Конфликтов собрались все современные боги и подчинённые им создания, и не было им конца. Все были одеты в праздничные одежды, все принесли свои дары, всё вокруг было украшено цветами, золотом, и бумажной цепью, которую сделала Богиня Души и Сочувствия, а церемонию проводила Мария, Богиня Любви, Красоты и Брака.   
Как только каждый из них сказал друг другу заветное “да” и поцеловались под гром аплодисментов, заключив друг друга в объятия, Магнолия выпустила из своего рукава тучу ярких бабочек, и все возрадовались.  
И так оно и было с тех пор.  
Современные Боги помогали людям, люди уважали Современных Богов, но сами Боги, между тем, жили как люди и решали свои проблемы, а Король Загробной Жизни был по-настоящему счастлив, с любимым мужем на троне рядом с ним, и с ребёнком, о котором они заботились.  
И так оно сейчас.  
И так оно будет всегда.  
До конца времён.


End file.
